Thulornar – the Forest realm of the Haen Sael Avari
' Thûlornar' ("Wind Forest") is a vast boreal forest, situated to the east of the Orocarni and extending east to the Black Mtns, north of the graslands of Palisor. It is inhabited by the Kinn-lai Tatyarin Avarin herders and hunters, who settled there under the light of the Stars. They call themselves, the Haen Sael, “the followers of the Kine”. Haen Sael culture and lifeways The inhabitants of this wide coniferous forest are seasonal herders of the semi-domesticated Snow Kine, a long coated, northern forest dwelling relative of the Wild Kine of Araw. During most of the year the Haen Sael are in their forests, living in thick walled dwellings of timber and sod. The Kine are largely allowed to roam freely in the forests, as are the shaggy horses some of the Avari ride. In the summer, the Elven herders drive them along the forest river valleys to the wide seasonal grasslands and tundra on the shores of the northern ocean known as the Sea of Moving Ice, the land which they have named Elthrakh –"The Land of the Blue Light”. It is also a land populated by Mammoth and the occasional band of roving Orcs. The Forest Avari live in skin tents while tending to their wards on this migration. The Kine provide milk and meat and their hides are made into fine leather clothing and boots. They are able to dress the skins so thin that light can shine through them and the leather is as soft and pliable as finely woven cloth. They are worshipers of Orome, who they call Solonor. They drink the blood of the Snow Kine on high days honoring their deity. They have many legends of being instructed in the ways of the forest and the hunt by Solonor on his many visits before the rise of the Sun. Armed with bow, axe, or lance, to protect their herds from the depredations of the giant wolves and snow tigers of their land, they use them well, when they have to. They do not lightly kill the kelvar. They have a rapport of sorts with the wild forest creatures and have the gift of discerning their thought. They will fight against all who want to enter uninvited in their forest, though, especially Orcs and Evil Men. Population and Omnipresence There are several concentrations of the Haen Sael spread through the Thûlornar, although they tend to live in scattered homesteads. The greatest numbers reside in the great angle of forest in the headwaters of the Ralian. Another notable community resides to the east, along the lakes and rivers that drain the Black Mountains. northwards. The numbers of the scattered Haen Sael are unknown but it is said that a stranger entering the eaves of vast Thûlornar will always know that the Haen Sael know exactly where they are. Depending on your intention, one will be greeted promptly by an arrow or unearthly singing. Map of Thûlornar and Palisor Category:Realms